


You Mean A Lot To Me

by Angelcreature13



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-Stars - Freeform, Crushes, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, hotel shenanigans, post press tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcreature13/pseuds/Angelcreature13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Anthony's developed quite a crush on his co-star. And who can blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean A Lot To Me

Anthony smirks as he reads Sebastian’s new interview for GQ Magazine.

He says when it’s nice out he ‘takes six mile runs, reads a book, and goes out until three.’ Then, Seb laughs at himself and says he’s joking, and that it’s actually ‘five minutes of each.’ _What a dork._

He’s only known Sebastian for a handful of years, but he seems to always be amused by his thoughts and just about whatever goes on in his mind.

And let’s not forget about the fact that he thinks about him way more than he should.

This seems to bother Anthony. He’s a married man for fuck’s sake! Unfortunately, reminding himself of this fact doesn’t seem to dismiss his growing feelings for the actor.

Yes, it seems Anthony’s developed quite a crush on his co-star. And who can blame him? He said it himself in many interviews: ‘ he has the face of a Greek God, and it’s hard to get over it.’

Now that Anthony thinks about it, in almost every interview, he is complimenting him. He thought it was just playful banter, merely joking around. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes why he says those things.

Because he truly believes it.

Now he’s spending his time off reading Seb's interviews; what a great use of time (not).

He takes a sip of his water as he gets to the near end of the article. He almost chokes when he reads what Sebastian Stan said when asked about a fourth Captain America film.

**“My relationship with Anthony Mackie is one of the perks of my life, knowing the man.”**

He read this sentence several times, not really believing what he just read. He wasn’t really freaking out because of what he said, but the fact that the interviewer didn’t even ask him about his ‘relationship’ with Anthony. He just said it because it came to his mind naturally.

So, Sebastian thinks about him too?! It seemed too good to be true.

Anthony stops reading the article to put his hands on either side of his head. He closed his eyes and thought back to all the press junket interviews they’ve had.

_S: Why aren’t you looking at me as much in these interviews? I keep talking every time I look at you, you just keep looking forward._

_A: I can’t look at you man, you stay on your side of the room, I stay on my side of the room, that’s what I was told._

He chuckled to himself. He remembers that day so vividly. Now that he thinks about it, he could’ve sworn his cheeks flared up every time Sebastian did look at him in interviews.

_A: You have great hair._

_S: Thanks Anthony._

_A: I wanted to say that for a few days; it works really well for you._

_S: Well, I mean, you’ve got a great build._

_A: Shut up, it’s a nice shirt. I only wore it because it’s a nice shirt. Feel how soft it is._

Yet another interview where he compliments him. But, in that particular interview, the interviewer told them to.

_S: Somebody the other day said, ‘You know what the real love story is? The Falcon and Winter Soldier.’_

Replaying that line over and over in his head gives him the chills, the good kind. The question now is, how should Anthony proceed? How should he act around Sebastian with this secret hanging on his shoulders?

He is broken out of his thoughts by a loud knock on his door. He is a bit skeptical, as he wasn’t expecting to have anyone over. He carefully proceeds to the door and opens it. His mouth almost immediately gapes open.

Speak of the devil.

“Hey man!” Sebastian greets him, bringing him in for a one-arm hug. Anthony returns it, while trying to ignore just how good Seb smells right now.

Vanilla-scented cologne. No wonder he calls him Vanilla Ice.

“What’s up? I didn’t expect to see you here.” Anthony responds.

Seb only laughs. “I know; I heard you were in town, so I thought I’d surprise you!”

Anthony crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. “Who told you where I was?”

Seb shrugged his shoulders, making Anthony struggle to hide his smile; He finds the action extremely adorable. “I have my contacts.”

“And why so eager to see me?”

“C’mon man.” Seb rolls his eyes, “We haven’t seen each other since the press tour ended. And when I heard you’re vacationing in New York, I knew it was the perfect opportunity.”

Anthony couldn’t help it; he smiled. “Well isn’t that sweet of you.” he muses.

Sebastian winks at him before turning to go into the kitchen. Anthony could feel his heartbeat accelerating, just from something as simple as a wink. Ridiculous.

He comes back with two beers, and gives one to Anthony. “So how have you been?”

“Good, good. It’s nice to unwind and…” he loses his train of thought when Sebastian sits right next to him on the couch. He’s looking at Anthony intensely with his piercing blue eyes that seem to bore into his soul.

He stammers to finish his sentence. “And, you know, take a load off, especially after promoting an action-packed movie like Civil War.”

Seb doesn’t seem to notice, and takes a sip of his beer. “Honestly I just can’t wait until the money rolls in. It’ll sure be one hell of a profit. Probably the most money I’d make yet.”

It’s Anthony’s turn to laugh. “Probably.”

They then turn their attention to the TV for about an hour. They spend their time flipping through channels, not really having a set choice on what they should watch. Ironically, they end up watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier on FXM (FX Movies).

Even though the movie was playing, Anthony manages to catch Sebastian taking off his jacket. He now has a good view of his highly defined muscular arms. It’s evident that he’s been working out.

The sight is making Anthony hard. As soon as he notices, he averts his eyes back to the TV screen and tries not to talk or think about it.

“Don’t hate me, but I kind of enjoyed the scene where I kick you off the building.” Sebastian whispers with a small smirk. Anthony didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded meekly.

“You don’t hate me, do you?” Seb asks, a bit concerned. Anthony only shakes his head, still not able to form a proper sentence, due to Sebastian’s arms.

A few minutes later, Sebastian turns off the TV.

Anthony turns to him, finally able to talk. “What are you doing?”

He merely looks at him. “You really think I didn’t notice that you’ve been acting a little weird? What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” he quickly replies, which makes Sebastian cock an eyebrow.

“C’mon Mackie, talk to me.” Anthony was trapped. Somehow, he managed to get lost in Seb’s dreamy, blue eyes, and it made him blurt out exactly what he wanted to keep to himself.

“I read your interview for GQ magazine.”

Sebastian looked a bit stunned, then began to blush. “Oh, you did?” Is this really happening? Is Sebastian Stan really blushing at something Anthony said?

Anthony took another swig of beer, hoping it would calm down his hormones. No such luck.

“So, are you talking about the part I think you’re talking about? Where I mention you?”

Mackie audibly gulps. “Yeah.”

Sebastian nods, deep in thought. After seconds of silence, Anthony breaks it.

“I’m not mad or anything. Just, you know, a little surprised...and flattered.”

Sebastian scoots a bit closer, staring him straight in the eyes. “I meant it you know.” If Anthony’s cheeks weren’t burning before, they sure are now.

“Really?” he breathes, which was barely audible. The close proximity is getting to him.

“Of course man, we’re friends.” Anthony’s eyes drop, but quickly lift up as Sebastian continues, intertwining his hands with Mackie’s. “You mean a lot to me.”

Anthony was in total shock. What is he saying? He likes him? Or is he just being a good friend? Or maybe Anthony is dreaming and he needs to wake up?

Sebastian’s face inches closer to Mackie’s, and he licks his lips tentatively. After a few moments of contemplating, he leans in and connects his mouth to Mackie’s, and unsurprisingly, Anthony doesn’t stop him.

A small part of him knew this wasn’t right. He shouldn't be kissing his co-star, and he certainly shouldn’t be enjoying it.

But he is.

Sebastian is so good with it; gentle, yet fervent. It’s clear that he wanted to kiss Anthony, and enjoys it as well. Anthony can’t help but feel sparks when Sebastian’s lips move against his; this man has a gift.

Soon enough, one of Sebastian’s hands are cupping Anthony’s face as another one wanders to his crotch, rubbing it. Anthony swears he feels Seb smirk against his mouth when he realizes he’s already hard.

Anthony involuntarily let out a moan and Seb continues to rub that area. He pulled away just enough to mutter, “Are you having fun teasing me?”

Sebastian grins at him. “Lots.” and continues to kiss him, this time with more passion. Their lips move faster, and in sync with their body movement. Slowly, they slide down the couch until Anthony is fully on his back and Sebastian is on top of him, grinding against him. Anthony pushes a lock of Seb’s hair behind his ear, and begins stroking one of Seb’s arms, pleasantly surprised on how firm they are.

Somehow, Sebastian’s tongue finds his way in Mackie’s mouth, and dominates over Mack’s own tongue. At this point, Mackie can barely breathe or move, but he knows for sure he doesn’t want to stop or leave for any reason.

Sebastian’s glorious mouth then moves swiftly to Anthony’s neck, and Anthony groans, loving every second of it. Seb’s soft lips create goose bumps on his neck, and the grazing of his teeth against his skin almost makes Mackie come right then and there.

He manages to squeeze a hand inside of Sebastian’s jeans, underneath his underwear, and strokes his dick.

This makes Sebastian let out a moan of his own and lift his head to look at Mackie. “Oh, so that’s you’re playing?”

“You started it.” Mackie teased.

“Okay, fine.” Sebastian conceded. “I guess this mean I owe you one.”

“What are you gonna do, blow me?” he asks jokingly, but secretly hopes he agrees to it.

“If you want me too.” Sebastian inquires, his eyes looking mischievous.

Anthony doesn’t have to think twice about the answer to that. He frantically pushes Sebastian off of him, and he turns around to face him. "Well, what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” he asks sarcastically.

Grinning ear to ear, Sebastian pushes Anthony to the wall, pins him by the shoulders, and continues to kiss him with force. Mackie eagerly returns it, pressing his lips into his, showing that he wants this just as much as Sebastian does.

When he’s confident that he’ll stay put, he moved his hands to the button on Anthony’s jeans, and frantically pulls them and his boxers down.

Anthony begins to panic, half excited and half terrified, mostly due to Sebastian’s pupils dilated at the site of Anthony’s dick. Before he has time to think, Seb is already on him.

“Holy shit.” Anthony manages to say. The feel of Seb’s tongue working his magic, licking Anthony’s dick from the tip to the end, is more than he thought he could handle. However, stopping Seb now doesn’t seem like the right move. Instead, he only tangled one of his hands in his hair for comfort.

Mackie feels his dick hardening as Sebastian’s tongue moves slowly and carefully around the tip. If this keeps up, Anthony may start squealing.

“Fuck. God, I hate you. Stop fucking teasing me!” he begs, which makes Sebastian pull buck and erupt into laughter.

His words only encourage Sebastian, as he goes back in deeper, trying to fit the whole cock in his mouth. The nails in Mackie’s free hand were digging into the wall as his hips buck every so often due to the magic of Sebastian’s mouth.

Seb was sucking harder, his mouth getting a good grip on the dick itself, and Anthony’s mind was a fucking mess; he couldn’t even think straight. He began pulling on the ends of Sebastian’s hair to keep from moaning too loud.

“Mmmm, fuck, that feels good.” Anthony mumbles, so low that Sebastian didn’t even hear it.

Eventually, he couldn’t contain it. He unleashed his load, which went straight into Seb’s mouth. He seemed to enjoy it, making a noise of approval, which only turned Mackie on even more.

Mackie’s dick eventually went soft, and Sebastian removed himself from it and pulled his underwear and pants back up.

“God, that was…..” Anthony starts to say, heavily panting.

“Magical?” Sebastian smirks.

“Mind Blowing.” Anthony admits. Seb stands up and plants a chaste kiss on Anthony’s lips.

“I’m glad.” Seb says after pulling back.

Anthony looks down, a bit embarrassed. “Do you think we could maybe, do this again? I kind of owe you anyway.”

Sebastian lifted up Mackie’s chin to look him in the eyes, smiling brightly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm a huge Stackie fan, and after reading Sebastian's latest interview (where he talks about Mackie out of the blue) I knew I had to write something. Hopefully I didn't completely fail and some of you like it xD Message me if you want to follow my IG page dedicated to Seb and Mackie! :)


End file.
